Senzafine
by Elindrah
Summary: Máscara da Morte Mas agora que sentido faz resistir a um destino marcado?


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem (fazer o quê?) e sim a Masami Kurumada. Essa fic é uma obra feita por fãs para fãs e sem fins lucrativos.

A música "Senzafine" usada no fic pertencea banda Lacuna Coil.

**Sumário: **Máscara da Morte reflete sobre sua vida em um momento crucial... song-fic, OOC

* * *

**Senzafine**

_Scorre lento il tuo tempo  
Che scivola sul velo della mia pelle nuda se  
Oltrepassassi il confine che  
Mi hai dato forse io non sarei qui_

_Meu tempo se move devagar  
Sobrevoando o véu de minha pele nua  
Se eu tivesse cruzado o limite que você me impôs  
Talvez eu não estivesse aqui_

Sinto uma força dentro de mim, que há muito não sentia. Devido ao silêncio mortal, quase posso ouvir meu coração bater novamente. Sinto o ar entrando nos meus pulmões, fazendo meu tórax subir e descer. Tenho vontade de me mexer, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim me impede. Talvez seja o medo. É, pensando melhor, só pode ser isso. E por alguma razão, eu não tenho vergonha em dizer que estou com medo. Posso ter sido um cavaleiro de Atena, e no meu interior ainda considero-me como um, mas antes de qualquer coisa sou um ser humano. E o meu instinto me diz que tenho razões suficientes para temer. Algo está para acontecer. Finalmente, todos nós iremos enfrentar a batalha para a qual fomos treinados, e assim, enfrentaremos nosso destino.

_Ma adesso ormai che senso ha  
Cercare di abbracciare un passato più puro  
Guardando avanti rischierò  
Ma riesco a rispondere ai miei perché_

_Mas agora que sentido faz  
Tentar abraçar um passado mais puro  
Olhando para frente eu assumirei o risco  
Mas eu finalmente acho as respostas para os meus porquês_

Sinto uma forte luz atravessando minhas pálpebras e no mesmo instante, aperto meus olhos. De repente, a claridade cessa. Ainda tenho medo de encarar o que está acontecendo, mas alguma coisa me diz que eu tenho que fazê-lo. Abro meus olhos, desacostumados a ver, lentamente. Minha visão, no começo embaçada, toma forma e eu consigo distinguir um céu negro serpenteado por raios, acima de mim. Apoio minhas mãos e levanto-me com extrema dificuldade. Aos poucos, minhas forças fluem pelos meus músculos e articulações. Sinto-me vivo, apesar de saber que estou morto.

_Tutto ciò che sarai, era già stato scritto  
Se davvero esiste, questo Dio ha fallito  
Ogni parola pronunciata  
Sarà lo specchio del tuo dolore  
Riflette la colpa alimenta l'odio_

_Tudo que você vai ser já foi escrito  
Se Ele realmente existe, esse Deus falhou  
Cada palavra pronunciada  
Será o espelho de sua dor  
Refletindo a vergonha, alimentando o ódio  
_

Finalmente entendo o porquê de tudo isso. Eles pretendem invadir o Santuário e querem que nós o façamos. Sinto uma vontade imensa de esmagar com um soco a cara desse maldito que está falando todos esses impropérios de Atena. Mas, dessa vez, resolvo agir com cautela. Olho de esguelha para Shion. Ele me parece tranqüilo em seguir todas aquelas ordens absurdas. Olho para os meus companheiros, que sofreram todo esse tempo junto comigo, e encontro expressões de medo, angústia, tristeza, ódio, e... Coragem. Sim, eles também sabem o que está por vir. Esse é o nosso destino. É o meu destino. O destino que, de certa forma, eu mesmo escolhi. E eu tentarei, a todo custo, resistir a ele.

_Madre  
Il mio destino scelgo se  
Madre  
Riesco a resistere_

_Mãe  
Eu escolherei meu destino  
Mãe  
Se eu for capaz de resistir_

Devidamente vestido com minha sapuris negra e com um manto cobrindo-a, entro no Santuário. Lembranças começam a aflorar pela minha mente, mas eu não posso bancar o emotivo agora. Suspiro pesadamente. Observo a figura que anda na nossa frente, nos levando para as casas zodiacais. Não deve ser nada fácil ter que lutar contra alguém que se ama como um filho, assim como não será nada fácil lutar contra velhos amigos. Teremos nosso nome e honra manchados por toda a eternidade. Mas, nós não podemos voltar atrás. Não nos foi dada essa opção.

_Scorre lento il mio tempo  
Quell'ultimo respiro mi rassicura sento già  
Agonia senza fine chev _

_Mi hai dato forse no, non sarei qui_

_Meu tempo se move devagar  
Aquele último fôlego já me reassure  
Agonia interminável _

_Talvez eu nada achei por aqui_

Inevitavelmente, lembro da minha família. De todas as histórias "fantásticas" que o meu pai me contava. De todas as vezes que minha mãe me deixava dormir na cama dela devido ao barulho dos trovões, que tanto me assustavam. Lembro também do dia em que eu os vi sendo assassinados. Eles me esconderam, mas não conseguiram se salvar. E de onde estava, eu pude ver suas cabeças rolando. Meu pai, minha mãe... Eu não pude fazer nada. A partir daquele instante, eu sabia que nunca mais seria o mesmo. Eu sabia que a partir dali o meu destino estaria traçado. Agonia interminável. Fecho os olhos na esperança de espantar tais lembranças. Agora não era hora de ser fraco.

_Ma adesso ormai che senso ha  
Opporre resistenza a un destino segnato  
Non resterò a guardare senza  
Riuscire a resisterti  
Risvegliarmi_

_Mas agora que sentido faz  
Resistir a um destino marcado  
Não ficar procurando interminavelmente  
Vencer uma resistência  
Me acorde_

A batalha começa. De um lado, eu e Afrodite. Do outro, apenas Mu. Porém, mesmo em desvantagem ele consegue nos vencer. Ainda, tentamos falar com Radamanthys, mesmo sabendo que seria em vão. Ele nos mandou para o Mundo dos Mortos novamente. E dessa vez, alguma coisa me dizia, que seria definitivo. Por alguns momentos, vi minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos.

Lembrei da minha infância feliz no sul da Itália... dos meus pais sendo mortos... do dia em que comecei o meu treinamento... de todas as noites que eu chorava escondido com saudades da minha familia... quando eu recebi a Armadura Sagrada de Ouro de Câncer... do dia em que eu me vinguei dos assassinos dos meus pais, levando junto comigo a cabeça dos infelizes... da minha sede por sangue que crescia cada vez mais sem que eu percebesse que estava me transformando em um assassino idêntico aos que eu matava... a ambição que me cegou... a minha morte na Batalha das Doze Casas... e agora, o fim.

_Madre  
Il mio destino scelgo se  
Madre  
Riesco a resistere_

_Mãe  
Eu escolherei o meu destino  
Mãe  
Se eu for capaz de resistir_

Mentalmente, peço desculpas a minha mãe. Por não ter sido bom. Por não ter seguido todos os ensinamentos dela. Por todos os erros que cometi. Por todas as vidas que eu tirei. E por não ter conseguido ser uma pessoa bondosa o suficiente para merecer ir ao paraiso reecontrá-la.

**FIM**

* * *

**Notas**

Bem, há tempos eu queria escrever um fic com o Máscara da Morte. Mesmo o achando um pentelho de marca maior no anime, sempre imaginei o que poderia ter acontecido no seu passado. Quando eu ouvi Senzafine, do Lacuna Coil, liguei na hora a música ao personagem, e várias idéias vieram, e deu no que deu...

Não sei se a fic ficou tão boa, já que a anta aqui conseguiu mandar pras cucuias o arquivo original e teve que escrever tudo de novo.

Só espero que o Máscara não tenha ficado muito "meloso"...

Outra coisa, infelizmente, eu não coloquei o último trecho da música (é pequeno só 3 versos), simplesmente, porque ele não tinha nada a ver com o fic...

Bom, é isso

Beijinhos


End file.
